Algo nuevo
by FanFicSE
Summary: Nuestro queridos personajes tendrán nuevas aventuras después de que derrotaran al kishin hace 4 años
1. Chapter 1

_Hola gente preciosa:3, soy nueva en esto de los fics, espero que les guste mi primer capitulo de este fic, esta enfocado en mis parejas favoritas (sxm, bsxt, kxc)_

Cap. 1._ El inicio

Una cálida mañana, con los pájaros cantando y el sol que apenas se contemplaba por el horizonte, hacia aquella mañana muy tranquila para cierto departamento que se encontraba silencioso en esa mañana por que los residentes no dejaban de discutir.

De repente un grito rompió la paz de aquella mañana despertando a la chica de pelo rubio cenizo y bellos ojos jade que corrió hasta la habitación del albino al saber que el ruido se origino en su habitación. Se encontró con una escena bastante comprometedora.

~Soul-kun juega con migo ~Dijo la gatita en un tono seductor y juguetón

, sin mencionar que solo tenia una toalla en cima.

Se notaba a simple vista que la chica estaba furiosa por el aura negra que la rodeaba, aparte de que el albino se moriría un día de anemia de las hemorragias nasales le provocaba Blair al despertarlo, la chica alzo su brazo con un libro en la mano, por suerte para el albino no era tan grueso y …

-¡SOUL PERVERTIDO¡- Grito Maka golpeándolo tan fuerte que sintió que el libro era el libro mas grueso del mundo y aparte lanzándolo por la ventana.

-Ya lo mataste Maka-chan- Dijo Blair.

-¿Tu crees?-Dijo preocupada, Blair le respondió encogiéndose de hombros alistándose para ir al cabaret.

Duro mas tiempo de lo normal inconsciente, despertó 30 min después, al despertar se dio cuenta que estaba en el sofá del departamento, olio un aroma delicioso indicando el desayuno, visualizo a su técnico de espalda, debía admitir que se veía hermosa esa mañana con el pelo suelto, una falda color verde claro, una blusa de tirantes amarrilla y con unos zapatos café. Se quedo embobado cuando volteo para quedarse frente a él con una sonrisa ya que su delantera estaba un poco más desarrollada marcándose en la blusa de la rubia.

-Buenos días Soul-le dijo alegre Maka.

-B-buenos días Maka-Reacciono al escuchar la voz de su técnico.

El resto del desayuno fue un poco silencioso. Al terminar Soul se arregló por que aun traía su ropa de dormir que consistía en solo unos pants largos.

Se dirigieron a la moto para ir al Shibusen, todo el camino fue un largo silencio hasta que Soul rompió el silencio…

-Que te sucede Maka?-Dijo con un tono preocupado

-No te debí a ver golpeado tan fuerte Soul, lo siento mucho- Dijo Maka ocultando su cara en la espalda de su compañero

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, ya estoy acostumbrado- Dijo el albino haciendo una de sus típicas sonrisas torcidas haciendo que la cara de su compañera se tiñera de un leve rojizo.

-Es que duraste mucho tiempo inconsciente- Dijo preocupada.

Al llegar al Shibusen se encontraron con Chrona, que a igual que Maka era muy diferente que antes, ahora tenia el pelo más largo y mas "simétrico", ya no era tan tímida como antes.

-Buenos días Chrona-chan- Le dijo Maka alegre

-Buenos días Maka-chan, Soul-kun- Dijo la pelirosa con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buenos días Chrona- Respondió el albino con su típica sonrisa torcida.

Al entrar se encontraron con Black Star arriba de una mesa gritando a los cuatro vientos el grandioso dios que era y a Tsubaki rogándole que bajara.

-Buenos días BS, Tsubaki- Dijeron a coro Maka y Chrona.

-Buenos días Maka, Chrona-Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Que hay Soul-Dijo el peliazul chocando las palmas de las manos con el albino

-Eto… Tsubaki-chan, no has visto a, a Kid- Dijo la pelirosa diciendo esto ultimo un tanto sonrojada.

-No, no lo hemos visto- Contesto amablemente la pelinegra. De repente…

-Que simétrica mañana no creen- Dijo el pelinegro

-Hablando del rey de roma-Dijo el albino

-Chrona, este, tu quisieras este no se ir mañana en la noche a cenar con migo- dijo poniéndose rojo con cada palabra que decía. La pelirosa lo miro a los ojos impresionada ante tal cometario y dándole una gran sonrisa le contesto…

-¡Claro que sii!-Le dijo mientras se lanzaba a el a abrazarlo.

Luego de aquella escenita entraron a su clase.

-Les tengo una noticia-Anuncio Sid-sensei.- Hay tres nuevos estudiantes en el Shibusen- Ante estas palabras todos se pusieron a comentar que si serian chicas hermosas y muy sexis(N/A: Obvio que Soul y Black no se quedan atrás) y si serian chicos muy guapos y caballerosos.

-Pueden pasar- Anuncio Sid.

_Que tal el capitulo uno, bueno, malo, regular. Espero sus comentarios. Hasta el próximo cap, si es que les gusto._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola de nuevo, aquí esta la continuación del fic, espero que les guste._

**-Pueden pasar-Anuncio Sid**

Capitulo 2._ Nuevos compañeros

Maka pov.

Entro una chica de cabello castaño largo, ojos miel con gris, traía puesto una camisa escolar con una corbata roja, unos jeans y unas botas café.

-Me llamó **Mizuki**-Dijo muy sonriente mientras los hombres embobados en aquella chica. Luego entro otra chica similar a ella solo que su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros, llevaba la misma camisa y corbata que la anterior solo que ella llevaba una falda roja y unos zapatos negros.

-Me llamo **Sara**-Dijo un poco tímida, las dos se sentaron al lado mio, yo estaba leyendo un libro mientras escuchaba sus nombres, de pronto escucho una voz masculina desde lejos anunciando su nombre.

**-Kiyoshi-**Dijo muy serio y se fue a sentar al lado de la chica de pelo corto. Una voz me saco de mi lectura, pensé que era Soul ya que siempre me molesta cuando leo, pero era una voz femenina.

-¿Qué libro lees?- Me pregunto curiosa.

-Ángel guardián-Le respondí mientras cerraba el libro y le contestaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Genial, yo lo quiero leer pero aun me falta terminar dos libros- Me dijo alegre, luego me levanto su brazo para estrecharle la mano mientras decía- Me llamo **Mizuki**- Correspondí a su acción-Maka, me llamo Maka-

-Maka, ella es **Sara **mi hermana menor-

-Hola- Dijo un poco tímida. Le correspondí el saludo con un gesto. Platicamos mucho rato, creo que toda la clase, mis amigas se extrañaron ya que nunca me distraigo en clases, cuando tuvimos descanso perdí a **Mizuki** de vista, luego fui a la parte trasera del Shibusen, ahí se encontraba Soul, cuando de pronto…

-SOUUUL-KUN- Escuche un grito y me di cuenta que era la hermana menor de **Mizuki, **que se lanzo contra Soul para abrazarlo muy fuerte

-Espera **Sara**, me asfixias- Dijo entre jadeos

-Perdón Soul-Se levanto ayudándolo a levantarse.

-No te preocupes, pero ten más cuidado-dijo Soul. Le dio un abrazo, luego de eso me fui para no "interrumpir" nada (N/A: ¿celos?)

Fin Maka pov.

-¿Dónde esta **Mizuki**?- Pregunto curioso el albino.

-Creo que esta en la biblioteca- Respondió la chica.

Después de eso la ojijade se encontró con sus amigas y decidieron que después de clases fueran a comer pizza, luego de aquella conversación la ojijade se dirigió a la biblioteca para relajarse de la escena que contemplo de Soul y **Sara**, ¿es que acaso estaba celosa? De repente caminando choca con algo y cae al suelo, al ver con que choco se encontró con una chica.

-¿**Mizuki?- **Pregunto al estar un poco mareada por el golpe.

-Maka, estas bien?, perdón no me fije por donde iba.-Dijo la chica preocupada.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- Respondió

-Este, quisieras ir a comer pizza después de clases?- Pregunto Maka.

-Claro-Respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

**Mizuki **pov.

Fue muy divertido pasar la tarde en la pizzería, nos reímos de lo que BS hacia y a Tsubaki rogándole por que se quedara quieto, pobre de Tsubaki, **Kiyoshi **estuvo muy callado, aunque eso es muy normal, Liz nos invito para ayudar a Chrona en su cita con Kid para ver que se ponía, iremos al centro comercial. También estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas cuando de repente Liz saco un tema de conversación…

_**Flashback**_

_**-¿De donde vienen?- Pregunto la mayor de las armas**_

_**-De Inglaterra- Dijo Muzuki.**_

_**-¿Tu que eres? Arma o usuario?- Pregunto de nuevo.**_

_**-Yo soy usuario, mi hermana Sara y Kiyoshi son mis armas- Contesto.**_

_**-¿Kiyoshi que es de ustedes?-**_

_**-De sangre nada, pero lo consideramos un hermano por que papa lo ayudo cuando era un niño- Dijo con una cara de tristeza.**_

_**-Mmm… ¿Quiénes son tus padres?- Pregunto curiosa Liz, pero al preguntar la chica se quedo callada con una cara pálida, se había quedado en shock con esa pregunta.**_

_**-Mizuki, ¿estas bien?- Pregunto Maka **_

_**-Eh?... Si, estoy bien- Respondió.-¿Podemos saltarnos esa pregunta?- Pregunto un poco nerviosa.**_

_**-¿Porque? – Pregunto más curiosa Liz.**_

_**-Por que si no quiere contestar que no conteste- Dijo el albino. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante tal comentario. Luego de eso la platica siguió normal, al terminar nos dirigimos a casa, al llegar al departamento de tres cuartos me acosté en mi cama muerta del cansancio del día de hoy y me dormí.**_

_**Fin del flashback**_

Al día siguiente como era fin de semana Liz tenia el día entero planeado de compras, a las 10 de la mañana ya las quería arregladas para ir al Death Mall a ayudar a Chrona para su vestimenta de esta noche.

**Mizuki: Belleza, Luna**

**Sara: Florecer, Sonreir, Buena**

**Kiyoshi: Callado (Se nota ¬¬)**

_¿Maka de verdad tubo celos?,¿ como será la cita de Kid y Chrona?, ¿Cuándo BS le dira algo a Tsubaki?, por que Mizuki se puso nerviosa ante el comentario de liz? Están ocultando algo, lo descubrirán en el siguiente cap :D. Gracias por sus reviews aunque fueran pocos, por culpa de mi neko (una amiga) no lo hiba a subir ya que me avento por accidente y me saco el aire, sentí que moria, bueno nos leemos en la próxima. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Perdón por no subir cap__, estuve ocupada, pero aun así disfruten el capi de hoy._

Cap. 3._El plan de una cita

-¡Están listas para la aventura de hoy!- Grito emocionada Liz

-Siii- Dijeron las demás sin ánimos.

-Oye Liz, no crees que es un poco temprano para esto, yo creí que iríamos a las diez y no a las ocho- Dijo bostezando Mizuki.

-Ya te acostumbraras- Le dijo Maka.

Se encaminaron al centro comercial para comenzar a probarle unos vestidos a Chrona, al llegar Liz corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la sección de los vestidos (N/A: Si estoy mal corregirme por que no se de ropa XD) arrastrando a Chrona. Liz agarro montañas de vestidos y se dirigió hacia donde estaban las chicas esperando.

-No se lidiar con esto- Dijo la pelirosa con cara asustada por las montañas de vestido que traía su amiga para que se probara.

Le probaron ropa a Chrona por dos horas por que a Liz no le gustaban los vestidos que eligió (N/A: Pobrecitas .).

-Mizuki, quisieras dejar de leer y ayudarnos a elegir un vestido-Dijo una Liz levemente enojada.

-¿Eh?... es que yo… no se mucho de moda- Dijo mientras cerraba el libro que tenia.

-Mmm…Elige un vestido y veremos si es cierto-

-Esta bien- Dijo Mizuki mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a los vestidos, se tardo aproximada mente 5 minutos al encontrar un vestido escondido. Al sacarlo lo llevo hasta Chrona, le extendió los brazos indicándole que tomara el vestido para que se lo probara con una sonrisa, Chrona respondió la acción con otra sonrisa y tomo el vestido.

-Ya- Anuncio Chrona al salir.

-Te ves…-Dijo Liz.

-Hermosa- Dijeron todas a coro.

-Gracias- Dijo con un leve tono carmín es sus mejillas.

-Al parecer si sabes de moda Mizuki- Dijo Liz con una sonrisa. Luego siguieron su aventura a la sección se los zapatos (N/A: Si soy cruel).

-Mizuki, podrías escogerle unos zapatos a Chrona para el vestido porfavor- Le dijo haciéndole una carita de perrito regañado.

-Ok-Fue tranquilamente, tardo 2 minutos, al llegar tenia una par de botas que llegaban hasta la rodilla, de color negras.

-Están geniales-Dijo Liz. Luego fueron a la caja a pagar. Liz buscaba la tarjeta de Kid que agarró en la mañana, la busco con desesperación de su bolsa.

-¿Onee-chan que sucede?-Pregunto Patty.

-La tarjeta no la encuentro, ¡LA DEJE EN MI CUARTO, AHORA CON QUE VAMOS A PAGAR!-

-Liz, no te preocupes, yo pago- Dijo Mizuki con una sonrisa. Saco una tarjeta de un bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Gracias Mizuki, sin ti no hubiéramos pagado el vestido- Le repitió en todo el camino Liz abrazándola.

-No hay de que- Derrepente un ruido los saco de sus pensamientos.

-Onee-chan tengo hambre-Le dijo Patty a Liz. Luego de aquel comentario se fueron a desayunar (N/A: Esta parte me inspiro por que yo también tengo hambre .).

Luego de desayunar fueron al departamento de Mizuki, para conocer y ya que los chicos invitaron a Kiyoshi a jugar un partido de basquetball ahí ayudarían a Chrona para alistarse.

Chrona pov

Liz me puso cientos de peinados, al ultimo solo lo rizo ligeramente.

-Te ves hermosa, si que vas a impresionar a Kid esta noche- Me dijo Liz con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu crees?- Le dije un tanto roja.

-¿Creo que le falta algo?-Dijo muy pensativa Liz.

-¡Ya se!-Dijo Mizuki.- esto-Dijo mientras sacaba unos guantes largos de color negro.

-¡PERFECTO!-Grito Liz entusiasmada mientras me ponía los guantes.

-Kid estará en casa en unos 5 minutos, creo que es hora de irnos ya-Dijo Liz

Se me hizo muy extraño que en el departamento no tuvieran fotos de familiares, de ninguno, solo de ellos tres o de pinturas. Luego nos fuimos.

Fin Chrona pov.

Ya eran las 8:00pm, un chico de pelo negro con tres líneas usaba un traje elegante, al parecer estaba esperando a algo o alguien en el Shibusen, parecía un poco nervioso.

-¿Kid?-Pregunto una voz un poco tímida.

-Chro…-Se quedo impresionado ante la hermosa chica de pelo rosado, se tapo la nariz para que no se notara una posible hemorragia nasal.-T-te ves muy h-hermosa- Dijo con un tono carmín en sus mejillas.

-Gra-gracias-Respondió tímida, luego subieron al auto que traía el chico, era negro y de buen tamaño.

Llegaron a un restaurant muy elegante, al parecer estaba reservado para ellos solos, Kid no podía dejar de admirar a Chrona, se veía hermosa, platicaron y se la pasaron muy bien.

-Chrona, bueno yo te… quería dar esto- Dijo un poco sonrojado sacando un paquete del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo daba. Al recibirlo, Chrona lo abrió y el contenido era un collar con un precioso diamante, de pronto se escucho una música lenta…

-Quiere concederme esta pieza bella dama- Le dijo con una sonrisa seductora (N/A: LEMON¡ no ya no se ilusionen XD).

-C-claro- Respondió Chrona un tanto nerviosa.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del restaurant.

-¿De verdad tienes que grabar esto Liz?- Pregunto un tanto extrañada Mizuki.

-Claro, esto puede marcar el primer beso de Chrona- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, si quieres grabarlo no hagas ruido onee-chan - Le respondió Patty.

Chrona tenia su cabeza oculta en el pecho de Kid mientras bailaban, cuando ella levanta la cabeza sienten su respiración mas cerca, sus labios se acercaban mas cuando un ruido se escucha afuera. Ambos se separan sorprendidos, ante el ruido, fue un grito de un niño.

Kid miro sorprendido a las chicas que salían de su escondite.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Venimos a..a revisar que todo estuviera en orden- Respondió la pistola mayor

_Los dejare con la tentación porque soy muy mala :D, interrumpi el momento de Kid y Chrona, no me maten por no subir el cap en el fin de semana pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer, bueno hasta la proxima_


	4. Chapter 4

_Aquí les traigo la continuación de mi historia, disfrútenla _

Cap.4._Dudas

-¡MIZUKI!-Vieron que Sara y Kiyoshi se acercaban corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿Qué sucede Sara?-Pregunto preocupada Mizuki mientras los demás veían extrañados la escena (N/A: Liz había obligado a Sara y a Kiyoshi a vigilar para que nadie entrara, pobres .).

-Hay que salir de aquí, ahora-Le dijo preocupada.

-Pero, por…- Algo entro al restaurant rompiendo una ventana, era una persona inconsciente y mal herida.

-¡Makaa!- Gritaron Tsubaki y Chrona a coro mientras la auxiliaban.

-Por eso, vámonos, es un kishin-Dijo Sara.

-Chrona, Tsubaki, lleven a Maka a la enfermería- Dijo Mizuki.- Kid, tu y yo vamos a deshacernos del kishin. No vamos a huir de una buena pelea Sara-Dijo esto último con una sonrisa.

-Liz, Patty- Dijo el shinigami dando una señal a sus armas para pelear. Mizuki chasqueo los dedos también dándoles una señal a sus armas, se convirtieron en unas cuchillas onduladas (N/A: Si han visto resident evil 3, en una parte la protagonista tiene unos machetes con los que le corta los cuellos a unos zombies).Salieron a pelear, al salir vieron una escena de un niño en brazos de Soul.

-¿Y el kishin?- Pregunto Mizuki.

-Lo perdi, no lo alcance.-Dijo con un tono de derrota.

Maka pov.

Shinigami-sama me encomendó una misión, encontrar a un kishin que estaba escondido en Death City, preferí eso a ir a entrometerme en la cita de Chrona como Liz estaba haciendo, estábamos Soul y yo caminado cuando le pregunte…

-¿Por qué tienes tanta familiaridad con Mizuki y Sara?-Pregunte muy curiosa.

-y tu, ¿Por qué tan interesada?-Me pregunto un tanto serio, ante su respuesta no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Bueno es que eh visto que estas con ellas mucho-Dije nerviosa.

-Este… mejor hablemos de otra cosa-Me dijo nervioso, me sentía triste por eso, por que no confía en mi, su mejor amiga, su técnico. Mejor hablamos de otra cosa cuando vimos algo moverse, tome posición de pelea mientras que Soul convertía su brazo en una hoja de guadaña.

Observamos el parque, estaba cerca del restaurant donde Chrona y Kid deberían estar teniendo su cita. Ahí vi a Sara y Kiyoshi en la entrada.

-Soul, no fue nada- Dije para calmarlo.-Hola, ¿que hacen?-Pregunte extrañada.

-Vigilamos para que nadie moleste, Liz nos obligo-Respondió Sara

-Que cruel- Dije con un tono divertido, pero algo le quito la felicidad al momento, ahí estaba un niño que grito de miedo, tenia maso menos unos seis años, seguimos su mirada a lo que estaba viendo con horror, era un kishin, tenia la cara deforme.

-Sara ve a evacuar adentro- Le dije con un tono autoritario.

-Si- Dijo mientras arrastraba a Kiyoshi con ella. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que cuando iba a dar mi primer ataque el Kishin me golpeo muy fuerte que solté a Soul y sentí el impacto que mi cuerpo recibía de una ventana, luego de eso todo se puso negro.

Desperté en la enfermería de la escuela, vi dos sombras, las reconocí por sus voces, eran Chrona y Tsubaki.

-Estas bien Maka- Me pregunto Tsubaki.

-Si, ¿que paso?-Pregunte dolida.

-Estabas peleando con un Kishin y te dio un golpe muy fuerte-Respondió Chrona. El ruido de la puerta nos saco de nuestra conversación.

-¿Maka?- Entro Mizuki acompañada de Soul.-Un hombre pregunta por ti-De pronto vi como mi padre entro como loco.

-MI MAKAAAAAAAAA ESTA BIEEN, PAPIIII ESTABAAA MUY PREOCUPADOOO- Dijo mi padre mientras se acercaba a mi para darme un abrazo, vi a Mizuki que tenia una cara melancólica al ver esa escena que mi padre provocaba. Sentí unos brazos apretándome.

-¡MAKA CHOP!- Grite mientras le clavaba un libro en la cabeza a mi padre dejándolo en el suelo con un chorrito de sangre en la cabeza.

-¿Hola?- Escuche una voz que reconocí al instante.

-¡Mama!- Grite mientras me levantaba de la cama de la enfermería para abrazarla. Vi como Mizuki vio a mi mama y a Spirit impresionados. Luego salieron todos dejándome sola con mi madre. Luego Nygus-sensei me dijo que ya me podía ir. Luego de hablar con mi mama se fue con Shinigami-sama a hablar de algunos asuntos.

Cuando llegue al departamento vi a Soul dormido en el sillón con la televisión encendida, se veía tan tierno dormido, luego de eso fui a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y caí rendida en mi cama.

Fin Maka pov.

Soul pov.

Me levante del sofá cuando escuche una puerta cerrarse, tal vez era Maka que ya había llegado, me levante cansado y me dirigi a mi habitación, me quede dormido tan rápido me acosté en mi cama, pero antes recordé lo que paso, no pude proteger a Maka del kishin, y si hubiera muerto no me perdonaría, me quede dormido sumido en mis pensamientos.

Fin Soul pov.

Por la mañana del domingo Maka se levanto al escuchar un ruido, alguien tocaba la puerta, Maka se levanto de su cama para atender, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un sobre que no tenia remitente ni destinatario.

-¿Quién lo habrá mandado?-Se pregunto confundida, seguido de esto abrió el sobre que contenía una foto, era una hermosa chica parecida a Mizuki y Sara (N/A: Son gemelas, se me olvido ponerlo en el cap 2, o tal vez fue muy obvio), solo que ella tenia unos 22 años junto aun hombre de su misma edad, de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, atrás de ellos se podía apreciar un jardín donde dos niñas jugaba alegremente. Se quedo perpleja al notar que el hombre se parecía a Soul,el ruido de una puerta abrirse la saco de sus pensamientos, ahí vio a Soul salir de su cuarto lentamente.

-Maka… ¿Qué haces?- Le pregunto esto ultimo bostezando.

-Alguien llamo a la pueta-Le dijo con un tono serio.-Oye Soul, ¿sabes quienes son ellos?-Le pregunto mostrándole la fotografía. Soul al verla se despertó por completo, se puso nervioso y no supo que contestarle, hasta que…

-¿De donde sacaste la imagen?- Dijo preocupado.

-Cuando abrí la puerta había un sobre tirado-Cuando la chica le respondió Soul agarro las llaves de la moto y salió como alma que lleva el diablo. La chica se quedo impresionada por la reacción de su arma, luego de eso el sonido del teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos. Fue a contestar.

-¿Hola?-

-Hola Maka,¿ quieres venir con nosotras al centro comercial?- Le pregunto una voz conocida.

-Claro Liz, en 15 min estoy ahí, adiós- Respondió, se alisto para salir y se fue.

_Bueno aquí acaba el cap, perdón por desaparecer, mi mama me nada a hacer muchas cosas y mi cabecita no me ayudaba para escribir ., además ando medio preocupada ya que si mi mama ve las calificaciones que traigo me quita la compu, mal inico de bimestre __._

_**PORQUE EL HOMBRE QUE SUPERA A LOS DIOSES NO FUE EL CENTRO DE ATENCION¡**_

_**Por que no quise y si no quieres que el hombre que supere a los dioses se vaya al cielo en este momento mejor guarda silecio *aura negra la rodea***_

_**s-si señora*se va asustado***_

_**Kid: Bueno, aprovechare estos simétricos momentos para mandarle un saludo a Death the Makenshi por los reviews que ah dejado ya que gracias a ella y por otros reviews mas Odeth puede escribir con mas inspiración.**_

_**Yo: Gracias Kid por tu discurso, si quieren que alguno de los personajes les manden saludos póngalo :D, bueno yo me despido y Mexicanos que lean esto que tengan un feliz dia de todos los santos y de muertos que es mañana, no leemos chao ;). **_


	5. Chapter 5

_Holis ;), aquí les traigo la continuación de mi historia, disfruten_

Cap5._

Maka pov.

Cuando las chicas me llamaron me aliste para ir a verlas, me puse una falda color morada, una playera color amarilla, me deje el pelo suelto. Al salir del departamento me dirigí al centro comercial, al llegar al centro comercial me encontré con Tsubaki.

-Hola Maka-chan-Me saludo con su tono amable de siempre.

-Hola Tsubaki-chan-Le respondí con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién mas vino?-

-Chrona, Patty y Sara-Me respondió con una sonrisa. Luego Liz nos uso como muñecas, estuvimos probándonos ropa, tardamos 3 horas probándonos las montañas de ropa que Liz traía. Exhaustas fuimos a un parque cerca de ahí, nos sentamos en una banca mientras Patty jugueteaba con una mariposa que pasó por ahí.

-Ya que esta muy callado este lugar, vamos hacer algunas preguntas-Comento Liz con una sonrisa muy espeluznante que hizo que se me erizara la piel.-Primero a… Chrona- Chrona ante tal comentario se estremeció- ¿Qué paso con Kid y tu después del desastre de la cena?-

-Bueno, el y y-yo somos novios- Dijo muy sonrojada y trabándose un poco

-¡¿PERO COMO PASO?!- Exclamo Liz al no haberlo sabido a tiempo.

-Bueno…-

**Flashback **

**Después de que dejamos a Maka en la enfermería espere afuera cuando su mama entro para dejarlas solas.**

**-Hola Chrona- Escuche una voz masculina.**

**-Hola Kid- Le respondí con una sonrisa.**

**-Este, aunque nuestra cita no hubiera salido como esperábamos, bueno te quería preguntar algo- Me dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, que lindo se veía.-Tu, este… ¿quisieras s-ser mi n-novia?-Al escuchar esas palabras mi corazón latía tan rápido que pensé que se saldría, me pare y susurre un si, luego de eso sentí los cálidos labios de Kid en los míos, tarde en corresponder el beso, al reaccionar coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello correspondiendo el beso. Cuando nos separamos Kid me abrazo y me dijo…**

**-Te amo-**

**Fin Flashback.**

-aaahhh- Todas suspiramos del pequeño relato de Chrona, miramos a Chrona y tenia la mirada perdida, se veía muy feliz, en su mirada se reflejaba lo feliz que estaba por la confesión Kid.

-Y, Maka, ¿Cuándo le dirás a Soul que lo amas?-Liz me pregunto con tono burlesco mientras que sentía mis mejillas arder por lo roja que estaba.

-No pongas esa cara, todas sabemos que te gusta Soul, hasta Sara se dio cuanta cuando llego- Cunado Liz me respondió vi la cara de Sara, al verla solo asintió.

-Es-te es-que-No podía formular las palabras por lo nerviosa que me puse.

-No has encontrado el momento-Respondió Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

-Eso… creo-

-Hablando del rey de roma- Dijo Liz señalándonos un punto del parque. Al ver esa imagen me quede perpleja, era Soul y estaba con Mizuki.

Soul pov.

Al ver la foto me alarme y me fui al departamento de Mizuki, al llegar ella abrió la puerta.

-Hola Soul, ¿Qué haces aquí?- En vez de responderle le enseñe la foto, al verla la sonrisa que tenia en su rostro se desvaneció y parecía que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.-¿De donde sacaste eso?-Me pregunto con la voz entre cortada.

-Esta mañana alguien la dejo en la puerta, Maka la vio-

-¿No te pregunto nada?- Me respondió seria.

-Solo si sabía quienes eran- Luego de eso salimos al parque cerca del departamento de Mizuki, nos sentamos en una banca, luego se torno un silencio entre nosotros.

-¿Sabes que día es hoy?- Me pregunto con un tono de voz triste mientras miraba al cielo

-No-

-Hoy se cumplen 11 años de cuando…- Paro de decir cuando las lagrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos. La abrase mientras ella escondía su rostro en mi pecho, sentí como sus lagrimas mojaba mi camisa.-No quiero que esa cosa le haga daño a Sara, ni a ti Soul- Dijo entre sollozos mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte.

-No te preocupes, voy a estar bien, estas hablando con la Death Scythe mas cool- Le mostré mi típica sonrisa para animarla, ella al verme sonrió.

-Prométeme que no vas a hacer algo estúpido chico cool-Dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa

-Te lo prometo-

-Bueno, Stein me cito para entrenar a las 3, ya son las 2:40-

-Entonces te voy a dejar-

-Gracias Soul-

Fin Soul pov.

-Maka-chan esta celosa one-chan jejeje- Se burlo la menor de las pistolas

-C-claro que no- Le respondió la ojijade

-Entonces explica esa cara roja- Le respondio la mayor con una sonrisa burlona.

-Es-que-

-Es que estas celosa-

-No lo estoy-

-Si lo estas- Luego vieron como Soul y Mizuki se iban del parque dirigiéndose a la moto de Soul.

-¿Y si los seguimos?- La mayor de las pistolas comento

-No, no creo que sea buena idea- Respondio Sara.

-¿Y por que no?-

-Porque… este-

-Vamos- Mando la mayor de las pistolas. Cuando llegaron al Shibusen escucharon ruidos de una pelea, se acercaron silenciosamente a unos arbustos que se encontraban cercanos a las chicas, asomaron sus cabezas y observaron una pelea entre Mizuki y Soul. De repente Mizuki saca de su mano una bola brillante y se la lanza a Soul mientras el usaba como escudo su guadaña.

-Muy bien, has mejorado mucho tus ataques Mizuki- Hablo una figura masculina que expulsaba humo de su boca provocado por un cigarrilo.

-Gracias Stein-sensei, lo unico que quiero mejorar es el escudo-Respondio la chica mientras pasaba sus manos en la hoja de guadaña del peliblanco.-En algún entrenamiento puedo herir a Soul-

Las chicas escondidas se quedaron perplejas ante lo ocurrido.

-Por eso nos cancelo la ida al centro comercial hoy, ¿tu lo sabias Sa- No termino la Albarn cunado vio como se alejaba corriendo Sara.

-Siganla¡-Exclamo la mayor de las pistolas.

_Holis, como están mis lectores, perdón por no actualizar pronto, no formulaba las oraciones en el fic :D, _

_¿CUANDO ORE-SAMA VA A SALIR?_

_Cuando se me de la gana._

_Bueno, me despido por que si no el simio asimétrico va a comenzar una pelea. Nos leemos, bye_


	6. Chapter 6

_Holis, hoy tocaba actualizar el fi casi que aquí esta. Disfruten :3._

_Cap. 6._ Una confesión._

Sara pov.

Escuche a Liz gritar que me siguieran, debía correr y esconderme hasta decirle a mi hermana lo que paso, de repente sentí un dolor en la cabeza mientras frenaba en seco y cerraba los ojos, todo se puso oscuro, sentí una voz que me llamaba, me era muy familiar.

_**Flashback.**_

_**Recuerdo estar en el patio de nuestra casa, un jardín hermoso lleno de flores hermosas que mama solía plantar. Me encontraba con mi hermana, teníamos recogido el pelo en una coleta de lado, y unos overoles, jugábamos con unas muñecas que mama nos hizo, yo peinaba a mi muñeca mientras mi hermana me veía, sentí como me quito la muñeca de las manos y empezó a correr mientras gritaba "no me alcanzas", la seguí, cuando la alcance nos caímos y empezamos a reírnos, nos levantamos mientras nos limpiábamos la tierra y pasto que había en nuestras prendas.**_

_**-Niñas vengan aquí- Escuchamos una voz masculina que nos llamaba.**_

_**-¿Qué paso papá?- Le pregunto mi hermana.**_

_**-Les presento a Kiyoshi, di hola.- Vimos a un niño de nuestra edad, estaba detrás de papa mirándonos curioso y con un poco de temor.**_

_**-¿Quieres jugar?- Le pregunte a Kiyoshi.**_

_**-Em, s-s-si.-Respondio timido.**_

_**-Pues vamos a jugar.-Le respondio mi hermana con una sonrisa en el rostro y tomándole de la mano, luego de un rato de jugar empezó a llover, cuando estaba oscureciendo leímos un cuento, no sabíamos en ese momento que aquel niño que llego cambiaria nuestras vidas para siempre.**_

_**Fin flashback.**_

Lentamente abrí los ojos encontrándome con el panorama de la enfermería, sentí una ligera presión en mi mano, cuando fije mi vista en mi mano vi que mi hermana estaba sosteniendo mi mano, tenia su cabeza apoyada en mis piernas mientras que su cuerpo estaba en cuclillas, le acomode unos mechones de cabellos para ver su cara, estaba dormida. La desperté jalándole la mejilla ligeramente logrando mi objetivo, lentamente levanto su cabeza para verme.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-Le pregunte curiosa

-Desde las...-Se detuvo para recordar- 4, creo que ya pasaron 2 hrs.

-Y… ¿Qué paso?- Le pregunte mientras llevaba una mano a mi cabeza que sentía que iba a explotar.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a los chicos que estaba entrando. Contemplaba graciosa la escena que estaba pasando por mis ojos, veía como Kid y Black Star discutían, a Patty la veía reir a carcajadas y Liz se me acercaba.

-Perdon por lo del golpe Sara, no pensamos que Patty si te la arrojara- Me dijo mientras ponía una carita de "perdón"

-¿Qué hizo que?- Pregunte muy curiosa.

-Si, tuvieron que sostener a Mizuki para que no la asesinara-Agrego Maka metiéndose a la conversación.

_**Flashback**_

_**Mizuki y Soul escucharon algo, rápidamente corrieron al lugar donde se origino el ruido, al llegar vieron a la menor de las pistolas en una posición de a ver lanzado algo, los demás veían como el cuerpo de una chica caía inconsciente al suelo. Todos sintieron un escalofrió en la espalda, el albino giro su mirada para observar a Mizuki, al notar que su cara era cubierta por algunos mechones de cabello y vio como su puño lo apretaba con ira la agarro del estomago mientras ella tenia el plan de abalanzarse contra le menor de las pistolas, pataleo y forcejeo con el albino para que la soltara.**_

_**-¡SUELTAME SOUL!-Exclamo en un tono bastante alterado y furioso al mismo tiempo mientras forcejeaba para soltarse de su agarre**_

_**-Si Soul, no me da miedo JEJEJE- Respondió en un tono desafiante Patty**_

_**-No sabes de lo que hablas Patty- Dijo el albino entre jadeos por el esfuerzo de mantener quieta a la chica entre sus brazos.**_

_**-¡SUELTAME YA!- **_

_**-Primero cálmate- La chica dejo escapar un largo suspiro.**_

_**-Esta bien, ya me calme- Desconfiado el albino poco a poco quitaba sus brazos del estomago de la chica. Cuando completamente despego su agarre la chica se dirigió rápidamente al lugar donde yacía su hermana inconsciente.**_

_**-Soul, ven a ayudarme- Le dijo en un tono serio. El albino asintió y fue junto a la chica. Las demás contemplaban la escena calladas y con una clara preocupación en sus rostros, mientras Patty jugueteaba con una mariposa. El albino poco a poco levanto el cuerpo de la chica. El y la chica empezaron a caminar.**_

_**-¿A dónde van?- Pregunto TTsubaki con un tono preocupado**_

_**-A la enfermería- Le respondio Mizuki con un tono serio.**_

_**-¿Podemos…-**_

_**-Si quieren- Le respondio Mizuki sin verla a los ojos con el mismo tono serio.**_

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Siempre te preocupas por mi hermana- Le dije a Mizuki mientras le daba una abrazo, el cual fue correspondido.

-Solo no quiero que te pase nada- Me respondió en un tono melancólico. Patty se acercó a mi, en su cara se notaba lo arrepentida que estaba.

-Etto…-

-No te preocupes Patty, estoy bien-La interrumpí mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Que manera de pasar su cumpleaños- Vimos a Kiyoshi entrar con dos pequeños paquetes en las manos. A mi hermana le dio uno con un moño color morado y a mi uno color verde.

-Por eso no estabas en la mañana- Afirmo mi hermana.

-Mmm… ¡Ya se!- Exclamo Liz muy emocionada, parecía que tramaba algo.

-¿Qué pasa onee-chan?-

-Como hoy es su cumpleaños y para disculparnos por el golpe vamos al parque de diversiones- Exclamo feliz.

-Pero-

-Nada de peros, es su cumpleaños y se la tienen que pasar bien- Liz interrumpió a mi hermana.

En el parque

Maka pov.

Al llegar vi las expresiones de Mizuki y Sara, parecía que nunca habían ido a un parque de diversiones, sus rostros mostraban la expresión de un niño emocionado, se veían tan tiernas.

-Y… ¿A dónde vamos primero?- Pregunto Liz, Mizuki y Sara se vieron unos segundos para luego formar una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡A LA MONTAÑA RUSA!- Gritaron al unísono alegres. Luego de escuchar eso Chrona se aferro al brazo de Kid ya que no le agradan mucho las alturas. Nos dirigimos a la montaña rusa, nos subimos por parejas aunque Sara dijo que se iria sola.

-¿Lista?-Me pregunto Soul ya que me subi con el.

-No se, me da un poco de miedo- Le confesé

-No te preocupes, no pasara nada- Me respondio con esa sonrisa torcida que me fascina de él, sentí mis mejillas arder un poco y gire mi rostro para que Soul no se diera cuenta. Cuando el juego empezó a funcionar me puse un poco mas nerviosa de lo que estaba, al llegar a la cima me aferre al brazo de Soul, sentí su risa burlona pero en ese momento solo quería que el juego acabara. Escuche los gritos de los que estaban en el juego, yo solo tenia los ojos cerrados, no quería abrirlos, sentí como el brazo de Soul me abrazaba de una manera que me hacia sentir protegida.

-Maka, Maka, el juego ya paro- Al escuchar a Soul abrí los ojos de golpe, me separe de el al ver que aun estaba aferrada a su brazo.

Luego de bajar las gemelas se aventuraron a más lugares, para no decir que las perdimos de vista, las encontramos corriendo y explorando.

-¡Chicas!- Les grito Liz desde donde nos encontrábamos agitando su mano para que supieran ubicarse con nosotros. Llegaron corriendo hacia nosotros. Nos la pasamos de juego en juego, fue muy divertido, pero cuando entramos a la casa de terror de repente una momia salio de la nada, me espante tanto que grite y abraze a la primera persona que estuviera a mi lado, que para mi mala suerte fue Soul, al percatarme que era el sentí como mis mejillas ardían, escuche las risas de Sara y Mizuki, por suerte las únicas que se dieron cuenta de eso fueron ellas. Al salir nos detuvimos un rato en una pequeña área verde que se encontraba cerca.

-Que divertido fue este dia- Comento Sara mientras se estiraba un poco.

-Si- Hubo un gran silencio, pero a diferencia de muchos que hay este se sintió tranquilo, se sintió una paz en ese silencio que fue interrumpido por gritos de personas en el parque.

-Nos encontró-Susurro preocupada Mizuki…

_Holi, aquí yo de nuevo, perdón por estar desaparecida estos últimos días :3, soy un poco distraída y además tareas y quehacer en casa._

_Tambien ando emocionada ya que me voy a ir de vacaciones en unas semanas :D, pero no se preocupen, seguire escribiendo ;), bueno me voy ya porque mi madre me ahorca, nos leemos._


End file.
